


Blue And Gold

by glitter_atzi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitter_atzi/pseuds/glitter_atzi
Summary: Joining the cheerleading squad is a good idea if you want to ogle at the soccer team's hot vice captain in his sleeveless blue jersey without getting noticed.It's a bad idea when said vice-captain's boyfriend is in the cheerleading squad and looks way too pretty in glitter and gold.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 70
Kudos: 807





	1. Chapter 1

It's starts, as all disasters do, with a certain Lee Donghyuck.

Frankly speaking, Renjun should have known it was coming when Donghyuck said: "It's genius, really."

(The fateful words were said when Donghyuck kissed Renjun, the time he got Mark arrested, and also the time they almost killed Sicheng.

Renjun is certain "It's genius, really" will be engraved on Donghyuck's headstone.)

In Renjun's defence, Donghyuck was very convincing.

"It's not like you're going to _interfere_ with his relationship or something. You're just going to look and you'll have front row seats," Donghyuck is saying as he breaks a cookie in half.

And it's true. It's not as though Renjun _likes_ Jeno. (And even if he did, he wouldn't come in between Jeno and Jaemin, Power Couple™). He just thinks Jeno is hot and there is nothing wrong with looking, is there?

Mark slides into the seat next to him, probably having been in a Student Council meeting or something of the sort. Renjun nods at him in greeting. Donghyuck doesn't acknowledge Mark.

"You need to join more clubs this year, anyway," Donghyuck points out, popping half the cookie in his mouth and shifting the other half to Mark's tray silently.

"You know what you should be, Donghyuck?" Renjun asks. "A door-to-door salesman."

Mark laughs. 

"I know. I'd do a damned good job." 

x

"How am I going to get in?" Renjun hisses at Donghyuck when the latter tries to steer him to Cheer sign-up. "She's Mark's ex, dude!"

"Choerry is a proper angel. You know that too, Jun. Stop being a wussy." For somebody hopelessly in love with Mark, Donghyuck is surprisingly neutral about his judgement of Mark's girlfriends. Renjun is often taken aback at Donghyuck's maturity.

"But-" 

"Hey! Choerry!" Donghyuck yells and it's too late.

"Donghyuck!" Choerry beams. Renjun remembers why he liked her best of all Mark's exes. "Renjun! What's up guys?"

"Injunnie here wants to join Cheer!" Donghyuck hollers across the huge gymnasium. 

It catches Jaemin's attention, from where he's making a couple of freshman do flips. "Hyuckie!" He (also) beams as he runs jogs across the marble floor to reach Donghyuck. Is being an actual ray of sunshine a pre-requisite to join Cheer? Renjun hopes not. He'd never make it. "And his Ballet Boy Bestfriend!"

"Get that alliteration," Donghyuck whoops. Renjun is surprised that Na Jaemin knows his ballet background, because last he remembered, nobody did. Sometimes, not even Renjun.

"You want to join cheer, Injun?" Jaemin asks, brightly. Everything he does is so... bright.

Renjun doesn't correct Jaemin for using his Korean name. "Yeah, I guess."

"Great!" As though Renjun told him the moon was made of cheese. "Just line up along with the rest, then. I know you won't disappoint."

Renjun, to his absolute horror feels a faint flush on his cheeks. "Thanks," Renjun says, softer than intended. His body is all for betrayals today.

Jaemin smiles at him, 3000 mega Watts and dazzling. He skips away as suddenly as he appeared.

"His boyfriend, too, now?" Donghyuck snickers. 

"Shut up," Renjun says weakly.

x

His boyfriend, too, now, apparently.

Renjun makes it in Cheer, easy. Even though there were twelve people trying out for the spot, Renjun basically had to breathe for him to get in. It was in his blood.

"Flip." "Spin." "Somersault." "Freestyle." The last one had been sort of hard because it his body a second to react to the music but once he had, it was second nature.

They all made a show of deciding- Jaemin, Cheer Captain, Choerry, Cheer Vice Captain, and Yuta Who Had Absolutely No Business Being There. In the end, Renjun got the spot.

Choerry told him that he "was the definition of grace." Jiwoo had told him that he was "mind-blowing, unique, outstanding, never been done before, perfect, cute, gorgeous." Yangyang had told him that "although mitochondria are really small, it is the powerhouse of the cell, I hope you know that, Renjun." 

But Jaemin had smiled at him, sweeter but no less dazzling and said, "You didn't disappoint. I'm glad we have you."

And then, they get to practicing, running through simple routines to orient the newbies. The team has twenty-five people. Ten, who are the constant, unchanging group of cheerleaders. Jaemin, Renjun, Yangyang, Choerry, and Jiwoo are part of it. The other fifteen are part of a rotating cycle of ten-per-batch who vary depending on performance.

And it's fun. Renjun hasn't worked as a part of a cohesive unit in a very long time. Art was a lone man's game. And while Renjun adores it, there is something about moving together, powered by each other's energy to create something bigger than them. 

It also helps that everybody who has talked to him thus far are very likable, even Yangyang who is by far the most abnormal human he has come across.

But Jaemin, Jaemin is the reason he likes it most. Renjun won't lie to himself. He likes it when Jaemin presses the team harder, firm but kind, when Jaemin cracks jokes and rants cutely during the water breaks, when Jaemin holds Renjun's waist for a lift, fingers warm and gentle, even through Renjun's T-shirt. _Jaemin, Jaemin, Jaemin._

And it has only been two hours. Renjun almost forgets the reason he joined.

The reason won't let himself be forgotten, though. Lee Jeno turns up towards the tail end of practice, and lounges on the bleachers. He is in a faded red T-shirt and holey trackpants, with messy curls flying everywhere, looking nothing short of runway ready.

Jaemin's face lights up at the sight of his boyfriend, although he doesn't say anything. Renjun almost trips on a simple step at the sight of Jeno. He is honestly breath-taking.

"Jenoooo!" Jaemin screeches as he throws himself at his soccer vice-captain boyfriend as soon as practice ends. Jeno catches him easily, as though he's used to this.

"I've missed you." Jaemin says earnestly.

"It's been two hours, Jaems." Jeno says with a poker face, but Renjun is close enough to see a small smile on the sharp features. 

"Two hours too long," Jaemin whines dramatically. Renjun finds their dynamics ridiculously endearing. He has packed his bag, though, so he reluctantly hoists it on his shoulders, and turns to leave when-

"Injunnie!" Jaemin grabs his wrist, freezing Renjun in place. Renjun turns, Jaemin's fingers still around his wrist.

"Yeah, Cap?" 

"I haven't introduced you to my boyfriend here yet. This is Lee Jeno, but you already know him because he's stupid talented and really hot," Jaemin says, matter-of-fact. The statement is very true, more than Jaemin knows.

"Jaems!" Jeno groans, and bashfully looks down. "Sorry Ren-"

"Nope!" Jaemin interjects. "I haven't introduced you to him yet. Jeno this is Huang Renjun, or Injun, who is _also_ stupid talented, and really cute." _Jaemin thinks I'm cute_? For the second time that day Renjun finds himself blushing at Jaemin's words. He is really glad Donghyuck isn't here to see this.

"Hi," Jeno says, looking anywhere but at Renjun. He probably isn't okay with Jaemin calling another boy cute.

"Hi." Renjun honestly doesn't know what to do now.

"Okay, then!" Jaemin drags Jeno to him. "We have to go-"

"Jaems," Jeno interrupts his boyfriend lowly. "Renjun is new, right? Don't you have to take him out for dinner? As per tradition?"

"What- oh right! I can't believe I forgot!" Jaemin looks at Renjun. "Injunnie, the new team members _always_ go out to dinner with me on first day. You know, as team bonding and such. You coming?"

"Now?" 

"Yeah, you free?"

"I guess...?"

"Okay great!" Jaemin chirps. "Since Jen is here, can he come with us, too?

"Sure." Renjun acts as though he isn't internally combusting at the thought of dinner with the two hottest boys he knows. "If he wants to?"

"I want to," Jeno says hastily. Jaemin glances at him, an amused smirk on his face. Renjun feels as though he's missing something, but he shrugs it off.

Now all that remains to be seen is if he can survive the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"-right? And this guy goes 'wow pink' _after knocking my lunch tray over,_ and we became friends," Jaemin finishes

Renjun laughs. "That sounds exactly like what Donghyuck would do."

Renjun anticipated the dinner to be extremely awkward with him as the third wheel watching the two be cute, but surprisingly enough, he doesn't feel out of place at all. 

The three of them are a cosy family diner, having stir fry curry and fried rice. Which is also unexpected. Renjun is a scholarship student at an exclusive arts high school while both Jaemin and Jeno are known to be very well-off. Renjun had expected to pay for a meal that would demolish his bank account for at least a month, but the two of them could be ordinary teenage boys if it weren't for Jeno's Mercedes-Benz parked outside the diner.

Renjun likes this more than he should. He's become comfortable with the pair in the span of a few hours, something that is near impossible for a normally closed-off Huang Renjun.

"But your hair _was_ pretty extra, Jaems," Jeno comments.

"Taeyongie-hyung has the same pink hair now, you hypocrite! Your own blood has the same hairstyle! And you liked it Jeno Lee, don't lie." Jaemin says, saying ten words a second. Renjun feels out of breath just listening to him speak. For some reason a smile crawls up his lips at Jaemin's antics.

"Hyung also looks extra. And okay, I liked it but only because it was on you," Jeno defends quickly.

Renjun feels something bittersweet bubble in his chest at hearing that. It is such a lovely thing to say, and Renjun doesn't want to take it away from Jaemin (especially not when the lanky boy smiles, _oh_ so sweetly at the words), he just wants to hear it too. He attributes the feeling to being single for so long, not because of anything else.

Jeno leans down to take a sip of his drink when he realises what he said, and avoids both Jaemin and Renjun's eyes. In his haste to do so, he pokes himself in the nose with the straw.

"Ow." Jeno startles, looking for all the world like a surprised puppy than a seventeen year old boy. Renjun has this sudden crazy urge to kiss the hurt away.

Jaemin laughs. "Smooth, Jen, real smooth"

"Stop bullying me!" Jeno says, indignantly. "Renjun tell him to stop bullying me."

"Him to stop bullying me." Renjun parrots, to the evident amusement of Jaemin who cackles loudly in response.

"Renjun doesn't like you, see?" Jaemin crows.

"I don't like _you_ either," Renjun says, teasingly.

Jaemin pouts dramatically as Jeno and Renjun exchange a high-five.

"Injunniee," Jaemin whines cutely "How could you?" and oh _fuck-_

x

"I have a crush on two guys," Renjun seethes. "Two guys who are _dating."_

Mark looks at him with wide eyes, munching through a granola bar as though Renjun was a movie.

"And it's all your fault!" Renjun ends, pointing to a lazing Donghyuck on the bed.

"So, you like both Jeno and Jaemin now," Donghyuck says through a yawn. "I don't see how that's a problem."

"Because I _like_ like them, Hyuck," Renjun says. "And I have to see them at least twice a week. And they'll be all cute with each other and I'll just be watching."

"When did this happen?" Mark asks suddenly.

"Last night at dinner with them." 

"That's pretty fast for you, Junnie," Mark muses. Renjun knows it is. It usually takes him weeks to develop a crush, let alone two.

"Wait, wait, wait," Donghyuck interrupts, sitting up exictedly. "How are you two not getting this? Renjun went out to dinner with the two of them. Alone. It sounds like a date to me."

"But Jaemin said it was a team bonding tradition so I don't think it was that. I don't even think they're poly."

Donghyuck visibly deflates. "Oh." 

But Mark frowns, seagull like eyebrows knitting together. "I don't think a tradition like that exists, though." Mark is Sports Leader of the school. "We have plenty of newbies for all the teams, especially for Cheer, and I've never heard, of um, this dinner thing...?

x

"Hi, Renjun." Jeno smiles, eyes crinkling cutely. Renjun really hopes Jeno can't see Renjun melt through his closed eyes. Jeno and Renjun only share one class together and that's English Literature. This is the first time Jeno has talked to him in class all year.

Renjun decides not to call Jeno out on the faked tradition, in case Mark was wrong and Renjun ended up embarassing himself in front of one of his crushes. Mark is, after all, _famous_ for being wrong. In the unlikely scenario where Mark is right, well, Renjun would like to treasure the idea that Jeno and Jaemin wanted to spend time with him.

"Hey, Jeno."

"Did you finish the Hamlet assignment?" Jeno asks. "I got stuck on question six."

"I copied everything off Reddit, so my fate is the hands of God. Hopefully, I didn't kill a thousand puppies my last birth." Renjun immediately cringes at his words. He's been spending _way_ too much time with Donghyuck.

But Jeno laughs at his theatrics, and Renjun is sure he didn't kill a thousand puppies. He wouldn't have been rewarded like this.

"But why Reddit? That's literally the least credible site ever." Jeno looks genuinely appalled.

"So if Park asks if I Reddit, I can truthfully say I did." Renjun is actually a little proud of the pun. But Jeno-

Jeno almost breaks the desk with his laughter, half hanging off the chair, clutching at his stomach.

He doesn't recover even after Mr. Park starts taking class. Renjun sits in the fourth row and Jeno, two seats in front. Renjun sees Jeno's (very broad, fine) shoulders shaking at irregular periods.

And when Renjun hands in his assignment and says, louder than required, "I read it, sir. It was nice-"

Jeno chokes on a laugh and dissolves into wild giggles. Everyone in class stares and Jeno bows an apology through his laughter.

"You're very funny, Renjun," Jeno tells him after the bell rings. I don't think I'll ever be able to laugh again."

And butterfly wings brush against his heart. Even if it's marred with the guilt of liking somebody taken.

(Renjun walks to his, Mark's and Donghyuck's table with a skip in his step and a broad smile on his face.

"Wow," Donghyuck comments when Renjun sits next to him. "Did you commit your first homicide at sixteen?"

"No," Renjun says, even through the blissed out smile. "But I can do it now." And mimes stabbing Donghyuck's chest with his fork.)

("Hey," Mark says belatedly, very belatedly. "If you killed Hyuckie would that be _homie_ cide?" Mark laughs at his own joke while both Donghyuck and Renjun glance at each other, unimpressed. But Renjun doesn't miss the fond look in Donghyuck's eyes when Mark hiccups another laugh nor does he miss how Donghyuck tenderly ruffles Mark's dark hair. And Renjun aches a little for his best friend and a little for himself.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeno being Taeyong's little brother was inspired by that one scene in Highway To Heaven where Taeyong is sitting on road and his side profile looked exactly like white-haired Jeno in Boom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay guys, great job!" Jaemin claps once they're done with the last routine. "Especially you Jisung, I love you with every ounce of my being."

Jisung splutters and hides his face as the other fake gag. Jaemin is not very unbiased in his judgement. Renjun remembers commenting something about how fluid Jisung's style was, and Jaemin had told with absolute solemnity: "I would _die_ for him."

Renjun sort of hates himself for being jealous of a kid.

Renjun leans against a pillar covered in blue and gold posters of the upcoming soccer season. All of them had variations of one-line encouragements about the school team.

He opens a bottle and tips it back, drinking everything in it in one go. Cheer could be really exhausting. Renjun felt as though he had been lifted and thrown all over the place. Cons of being really small. Renjun closes the bottle lid to the feeling of being watched. When he looks up though, everybody is either caught up in conversations around the huge expanse of the gymnasium or doing some cooling-down excercise.

Renjun scrolls through his phone, replying to some messages in the _Cool Kids + Mark_ (him, Mark and Donghyuck) group chat about going busking that weekend. At least they're _supposed_ to be talking about going busking, but Mark and Donghyuck are doing a weird war dance/mating ritual in the form of texting for the sixth time this week and Renjun is so _tired_. He feels somebody's eyes on him again but doesn't look up. Renjun is typing in another message when-

Jaemin's voice comes out blaring all of a sudden through the obnoxious (weirdly endearing) red megaphone he has. Renjun drops his phone in surprise, and almost gives himself a heart attack. "Fixed unit hold position. I repeat, fixed unit hold position."

Everybody throws whatever object they're holding at Jaemin for the damage caused to their eardrums. Thankfully for Renjun, he was sitting on the ground, so his phone is unscathed. But not everybody is that lucky. Hyejoo lets out a sound not unlike a dying whale, cradling her cracked iPhone in her hands. On Hyejoo's behalf, Renjun chucks the water bottle he was drinking from at Jaemin, who gracefully avoids all the flying objects hurled at his lithe figure.

"I'm your Captain!" Jaemin protests, but they drown out his subsequent sentences with loud boos.

The chaos dies down once the members in rotation leave, most of them consoling Hyejoo.

And then, it's Choerry, Gowon, Jisung, Yangyang, Jiwoo, Hyunjin, Yeojin, Dejun, Jaemin and him in a gymnasium meant for 2000 people.

"It's choreography season, guys," Jaemin says, buzzing with energy even after a grueling hour long practice. Renjun feels lesser heavy _watching_ him.

"Yes, Cap," all of them chorus. Despite all the teasing, Jaemin is pretty well respected. _He earned it._

"For Renjunnie and Jisungie, _my babies,"_ Jaemin mumbles the last bit although everybody hears. Renjun whacks him in the chest, to sniggers, but his cheeks still feel red hot. _Please stop blushing._ "We have to choreograph a routine for Nationals around this time for the competition in January. We'll be working outside of regular Cheer and we don't do fixed positions, so we'll switch things up as we see fit. Are you guys cool with that?"

"Yes, Cap," Renjun mumbles but his mind is racing. He's never done anything in front of so many people ever before. He doesn't know if he'll be able to.

"Great! We're done for now, see you all on Thursday."

Renjun says a goodbye and makes a beeline for his bag.

"Injun." Jaemin corners him against the pillar with all the posters.

Renjun has to tilt his head up to meet Jaemin's eyes. His heart skips a beat at the look on Jaemin's face. It holds so much worry. _For me?_

"Hyuckie told me that you go home by bus," Jaemin begins.

"Yeah, and?"

"It's eight, Injun," Jaemin says, with so, so much concern. "It's not safe. Come with me and Jeno?"

Renjun hesitates. "I don't live very close to school. It's almost on the other side of the city. I can't ask you-"

"All the more reason for us to drop you off." Jaemin says _us_ so easily, like in his mind he was always Jeno's. Renjun's heart tugs and tugs for them.

"But-"

"Good thing you agreed," Jaemin interrupts, stepping aside to grab at Renjun's wrist and pull Renjun down with him. Renjun yelps in surprise, before straightening against the pillar, knees held close to him. Renjun glares at Jaemin murderously. Jaemin sits next to him, shoulders almost touching, with an innocent smile.

"I hate you," Renjun says, vehemently.

"Aww," Jaemin coos. "Look at you being all angry."

Renjun chooses to ignore him and sit in dignified silence, pretending like his heart isn't racing a mile a minute and his cheeks aren't, once again, coloured pink. Renjun's phone pings once, and he opens it to see Mark clap back at one of Donghyuck's insults and groans.

"What?" Jaemin asks, amused.

"Nothing. We're supposed to plan for busking this weekend but Mark and Hyuck are doing everything other than that."

"You go busking?" Jaemin asks, eyes widening in awe.

"It's mostly Hyuck but sometimes I tag along, yeah." And Renjun's body really hates him because his mouth splutters out, "You can come if-if you want. With Jeno." And because he's just really stupid, he also tacks on a: "you know, to support a friend."

"A friend?" Jaemin asks, turning to face him, incredulous.

"...yes?" Renjun says, hesitantly, unsure of why Jaemin is acting like this. In the back of his mind he has an inkling of an idea as to why but he won't entertain it when the lanky boy is sitting right next to him.

Jaemin tilts his head up to look at Jeno, who had just arrived. (Renjun had missed him coming in). Renjun's breath catches at how _pretty_ Jaemin looks under the orange glow of the gymnasium lights, his jawline and throat looking carved out of gold and cheekbones shining with fairy dust. He could have stepped out of a painting and no would blink.

"Jeno," Jaemin says, in a pitch higher than normal and tone completely different. He is whining. (Renjun realises that nobody could trap him in a painting. He's too alive for that). "Injunnie wants us go see him busk." Renjun catches the way Jeno's face lights up. "As friends." Jaemin says, pointedly and Jeno's expression shifts, barely perceptible.

"Can you-" Jaemin begins in the same tone and is interrupted as Jeno swoops forward from where he is standing, hand on Jaemin's shoulder and pecks Jaemin on the lips quickly. But Renjun is sitting barely a centimetre width away from Jaemin and he can _feel_ Jeno's cheek as it passes by his own. Can _see_ how Jeno's lips touch Jaemin's softly, can _count_ the number of eyelashes as Jeno closes his eyes. And Renjun _wants._ Renjun wants so bad.

"Yeah," Jeno says as he straightens up. "Of course we'll come to support you, Renjun."

And then-

And then because the two of them are all for giving him heart attacks today, Jeno runs a hand through Renjun's hair, curls it around Renjun's nape, and rubs his thumb over Renjun's jaw. Renjun can hear his heart beat so fast, Jeno must hear it too from where his thumb hovers over Renjun's pulse point. 

Jeno pulls away. "Come on then, let's drop you home, Renjun."

Jaemin stands up with a slightly smug look on his face, and holds out a hand to Renjun. Renjun grasps it and pulls himself up, automatically, mind still reeling from what Jeno just did. Jaemin's fingers are colder than Jeno's warm ones but Renjun likes the difference. It's scary. He likes everything he's seen so far.

Jaemin's fingers linger a little longer than they should, but he drops it and chats to the two about some new icecream place. Jeno guides them to his car, all the while responding to Jaemin easily. Renjun sits in the backseat, listening to Jaemin and Jeno, simultaneously feeling giddy and comfortable, but more than anything else, _right._ Like he belonged here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did some verrrryyy half-assed research on the Korean art school education system and I sincerely apologise to all the Koreans who want to burn their eyes out now


	4. Chapter 4

"-so yeah," Renjun says, leaning back on the couch with a deep breath. "I'm pretty sure they like me?"

"Cute," Mark comments, a fond smile on his face, looking like a proud father.

Donghyuck snorts from where he is resting his head on Mark's shoulder. "What gave it away? Jeno almost kissing you?"

"He didn't almost kiss me!" Renjun says through a furious blush.

"It sounded like he did." Mark backs Donghyuck up. Of course he does.

"He was touching you while kissing somebody else," Donghyuck says. "Nobody does that. I haven't done that. Mark, have you done that?"

Mark hesitates. "I've had three girlfriends... And I've kissed all of them, I don't know-"

"The answer is no," Donghyuck says in a stage whisper. Renjun can't see Donghyuck's face but he's sure Donghyuck is making huge eyes at Mark. 

"Oh, um, no," Mark stutters through a growing smile.

"See, Renjun? _Nobody_ does that."

Renjun rolls his eyes.

"Wait, wait," Mark says, sitting up suddenly and knocking Donghyuck off his shoulder. Donghyuck also sits up, rubbing his head indignantly. "How many boys _have_ you kissed?"

"I don't know," Donghyuck shrugs easily. "I didn't keep count after Renjun."

Renjun grimaces, recalling his first kiss that happened four years back and wishes he could forget it ever happened.

"When did you get around to doing all this?" Mark is doing his how-did-I-miss-this face. In the ten years that Renjun had been his friend, he can say that this is Mark's most used face, second only to confusion.

"Eh," Donghyuck says, nonchalantly. Donghyuck isn't as open about his life as Mark and Renjun are with him. It's not really about hiding with Donghyuck, really. He just doesn't talk unless asked. If Renjun hadn't deliberately asked Donghyuck about his crush on Mark, he wouldn't have ever known. "It's mostly casual. I've kissed Jungwoo hyung a couple of times. Ten hyung once-" Renjun whistles. Ten hyung is blatant about his dislike of Donghyuck. "Mmm.. some girls too, actually. Me and Hyunjin had this thing going before you broke up with Heejin, Mark hyung. Yeah... I don't really remember the rest."

Renjun hoots. "Get it, you Cassanova!"

Donghyuck grins at him lazily but Mark just stares at Donghyuck, a bewildered look on his face.

"Okay, wait," Mark says, a little hoarsely, and clears his throat.

"Wait." Mark repeats. "Hyuck, I, um, I don't know, kiss all the boys- and girls I guess- but be careful, yeah? Don't break hearts, okay? Yours included. Yeah, ok, cool." And proceeds to stare at his fingers like he's never seen them before. Renjun feels a small smile creeping up his face.

Donghyuck launches himself on Mark and grabs his cheeks, then checks Mark's temperature. Mark bodily throws Donghyuck off him, and looks at him disbelievingly.

"What, hyung?" Donghyuck defends himself. "You could have gotten a fever, you know you're allergic to feelings."

"It's like a straight boy disease or something," Renjun agrees, solemn.

Mark tackles Donghyuck onto the ground and strangles him, while Renjun watches, laughing.

"Well, anyway," Donghyuck says, sitting up on the couch like he hadn't just almost died. "Since Renjun asked the loves of his life out-"

"As _friends_."

"And they made it abundantly clear that it was strictly romantic, we _have_ to put on a show. Mark, show him," Donghyuck orders.

Mark shoots Donghyuck an unamused look before showing Renjun a note in his phone. 

"So I wrote this song two years ago, and Hyuckie thought it'd be a good idea to perform it-"

"It's great, honestly." Donghyuck supplies

Mark turns pink and shoves his phone into Renjun's hands.

Renjun looks at the lyrics, eyebrows raising at the considerably questionable song.

"So you were a virgin when you wrote, uh, _drippin'_? Because this sounds like something only someone whose never had sex would write."

"Yes," Mark says, abashedly. "But not for long after that."

There is a beat of silence as Renjun and Donghyuck process the information.

Donghyuck shoves Mark away from with an exaggerated, "ewww" and Renjun fakes gags violently. Mark splutters an unconvincing defence.

"You and Jungeun noona, oh my God, what did she _see_ in you?" Donghyuck asks, looking horrified. _Hypocrite._

The rest of the evening passes like that, the three of them practicing songs for the last show of the year - it gets too cold in November, so they have to wrap up by October end.

Renjun thinks of how time has passed. From how Renjun grew up with Mark as his neighbour and only friend until Renjun forced Donghyuck, then the annoying rich kid in Mark's dance academy, to make peace with Mark at eleven. And now, as the three sing and laugh together, Renjun close to maybe going on his first date, he thinks how the snaggle-toothed kid at seven stuttering through his Korean would have never thought it possible.

x

"Hi guys, this is Haechan!" Donghyuck says to at least a thousand people screaming enthusiasm. This had got to be the biggest crowd Renjun had seen yet. Both Renjun and Mark had missed a couple of weekends of Donghyuck _\- Haechan's_ performances and his fanbase had obviously grown in the meantime. Renjun couldn't see either Jeno or Jaemin in the crowd but he knew they were there by the texts they sent.

"This is big," Mark whispers in his ear and Renjun nods his acknowledgement.

"I'm here today with my bestest of friends. Say hello to Mark and Renjun. It's been a while!"

The crowd yells for them, too, it feels more like a Haechan concert than a park.

They start their set a little while later, Mark playing the guitar, occasionally rapping, Renjun and Haechan singing.

The crowd responds enthusiastically to the covers, singing along and swaying. The crowd only grows as the sunsets and Haechan announces that they have an original composition. Renjun loves this buzzing in his veins, like alcohol and fireworks, this feeling of being stage. Of feeling so free, he can almost feel the first feathers pushing through his shoulder blades. Of knowing that the people he wants so badly to impress are watching him at his best, and he sings soft and low, with this knowledge, and the crowd responds eagerly.

Mark's rap earns a bunch of cameras flashing and Haechan of course revels in the screams and applause.

Their hour is up, too soon, but people come and talk to them, telling them that they're brilliant. All three of them get asked out, but they decline politely every time. Renjun notices how both Mark and Donghyuck get asked out more than him. But this time, it doesn't bother him.

A pretty girl with long hair and big eyes talks to Mark softly. And Mark responds quietly.

"He's going to say yes, isn't he?" Donghyuck asks Renjun, and heartbreak is apparent in his best friend's eyes. Renjun sighs, knowing the answer. The girl is exactly Mark's type, delicate and pretty and confident.

"So," Donghyuck asks in a teasing voice when Mark rejoins them. "Did you score?"

Mark frowns. "No, I don't have the time to date."

"You spent an hour here, and a week before that for this show." Donghyuck scoffs. Renjun wonders quietly why his best friend is hell bent on hurting himself.

"That's different," Mark replies. "It was for you."

Before either of them can respond, Jeno and Jaemin are in front of them, both sporting large smiles.

Renjun's brain short circuits for a second. Jaemin is in ripped jeans, long legs for miles, and a fluffy white sweater, dark hair a little ruffled by the wind. And _holy shit, he's beautiful._

"You were so good, Injunnie," Jaemin gushes as soon as he sees him.

Jeno is also no help to his eyes in a dark peacoat and black shirt. He looks like that k-drama protagonist you wish would be your boyfriend. Renjun has only seen them in the plaid school uniform or in sweatpants and he can barely speak.

"You look great, too." Jeno indicates his skinny jeans and oversized hoodie that has sleeves hanging off biceps. Renjun finds this funny.

"You're the one to talk," Renjun says, adrenaline propelling his confidence. "Look at you two."

Jaemin seems a little at loss for words at the spontaneous burst of confidence, but recovers quickly and slings an arm around Renjun's shoulders.

"Thank you," Jeno says, smiling widely. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, yeah," Renjun says, even though he's the farthest thing from hungry, still buzzing from the performance.

"Let's go to that Thai place then, sounds good?" Jeno says, taking charge quickly.

Renjun and Jaemin exchange a glance and give their assent.

"You two coming?" Jaemin asks Mark and Donghyuck who Renjun remembers with a guilty start.

"Nah, Mark's mom wants us home for dinner, so I gotta drop him off," Donghyuck lies through his teeth. Mark's parents don't like Donghyuck much, quite fairly, because Donghyuck _did_ put their only kid in jail.

"Okay, then," Jeno accepts, easily. "Let's go."

They decide to walk to the restaurant because it's pretty close to the park.

Renjun ends up with Jeno on one side and Jaemin on the other, and realises just how much bigger than him they both are. He feels small, and it's a surprisingly nice feeling. _Safe._

They both talk about the performance:

"Renjunnie when you were singing _drippin'_ , wow, your voice is so sweet normally, right? But then there? _Damn._ " Jaemin says. At this point, it's devolved into a competition of Who Can Make Renjun Blush More.

They're both doing a good job. Renjun's cheeks have been a bright red for the past ten minutes and it's not because of the cold.

"I had actual goosebumps," Jeno supplies. "It was amazing."

"Guys," Renjun asks a little desperately. "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Why, Renjunnie?" Jaemin asks innocently. "Are we making you blush?"

Renjun punches his arm but it doesn't even faze him.

"I mean," Jeno says, thoughtfully. "Seeing as how we're just your friends, you really shouldn't be blushing this much."

"Oh my God," Renjun mutters, exasperated. He marches ahead, leaving the amused pair behind as they laugh loudly at his expense.

An unwilling smile creeps on Renjun's lips. He just might be falling and he finds he doesn't mind it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so 1/8th (approximately) of the people who hit on my fic have given it kudos. So that makes it have 12.5% viewer rating which is only 25% lesser than our God Haechan's.
> 
> So, what I'm trying to say is, THANKS GUYS. ❤️❤️


	5. Chapter 5

"This will be our last time doing this, Mark, can you believe it?" Renjun asks, looking at the round-eyed boy in wonder.

"Don't say things like that," Mark huffs. "I'll cry."

The plane's windows show an endless stream of clouds as Renjun, his mother and Mark take their annual trip to China. His mother smiles at Mark.

"Nine years," Renjun says, dragging out the syllables. "We've been doing this and next year this time, you'll be in Toronto-"

"Renjun," Mark whines. "I'll cry, really."

"Okay, okay," Renjun laughs. "I'll stop."

As per tradition, Renjun, Mark and Renjun's mother go to China as soon as their school closes for winter. This time, it turned out to be November 3rd, because winter had closed in fast. Neither Renjun nor Mark could afford it, but Renjun's extended family was very rich (a long story where Renjun's father, heir to a multi-million company had run away with the cook's daughter, Renjun's mother) and attempted yearly to reconcile with Renjun's father, who refused yearly. Mr. Huang's ticket had eventually become Mark's. 

Renjun and Mark had said goodbye to Donghyuck, who was going to Jeju, also as per tradition. Renjun had also texted Jeno and Jaemin saying he would be leaving, causing Jaemin to throw a huge fuss complaining about how he didn't get to say goodbye to Renjun personally.

**You:**

tell him it's not a big deal jeno

**Jenonono:**

:'(((((

I wanted to say goodbye too :((((

A smile forms on Renjun's face, even as he recalls the conversation. Both of them were so endearing, it sort of _hurt._ He looks at the clouds, trying to hide his happiness, but his mother notices.

"What are you smiling about, _baobei?_ " Renjun's mother asks.

"Boys, ma," Renjun says, still unable to stop smiling.

" _Boys_?" Renjun's mother asks, mildly.

"Yup."

"Alright, tell me about them."

Renjun is really glad Mark is asleep because he colours them with all the affection his heart holds.

He tells his mother about Jaemin's stunning golds and warm, easy tones. Jeno's calm blues, and silvery crescents every time he smiles. Jaemin has chips in his gold paint and Jeno craters on his surface, he knows. But Renjun thinks he likes them all the more for it.

x

Renjun's ears are ringing. 

"Holy shit, Chenle." Renjun shakes his head. "What decibel was that?"

Chenle grins. He's grown taller over the past year. Renjun thinks he is as tall as him now, but he's still as screechy as usual. Some things never change. And Renjun is sort of glad. 

Sicheng says, tiredly. "I've had to do this all year long."

"You love me, ge," Chenle immediately refutes, throwing himself over the older boy.

"I do. But that doesn't make you any lesser annoying."

Renjun laughs. Mark just silently keeps up with the conversation. His Mandarin never went past basic level. 

"Where's you friend?" Sicheng asks Mark. "The cute crazy one."

"Ah, Donghyuck," Mark drawls in understanding. "Not this year?"

Three years ago, Donghyuck had locked Sicheng in a meat locker at their grandfather's factory. (This was preceded, of course, by the words _"it's genius really,"_ and a manic glint in his eyes).They'd found him an hour later, long after the game of hide-and-seek had ended, icicles in his hair, and swear words in his mouth. Safe to say, Sicheng didn't really like Donghyuck (or so he says. He texts him almost daily). 

They never played hide-and-seek after that.

x

_"Who taught you the word for crazy?" Renjun asks Mark in the cab to Renjun's uncle's house._

_"What?" Mark asks confused._

_Renjun repeats the word in Chinese._

_"Ohh that's what Sicheng ge said." Mark bobs his head._

So he'd understood it was Donghyuck from the 'cute'. Renjun wanted to laugh. Or cry.

x

Renjun pets the family dog, talks in mother tongue comfortably, and his cousins always make him happy. And yet, and yet-

He sort of wants to be back in Korea.

x

**Jenonono:**

Did you land safely?

**You:**

Yes! Isn't Changchun pretty?

{Photo attached}

**Jaeminie✨**

It isss. 

But then everything is pretty when you're there.

**Jenonono**

NANA!

**You:**

...

You're not even being subtle right now

**Jaeminie✨:**

Come backkk. I wanna date youuu.

Renjun lets out an ungodly screech, tossing his phone at the wall. Mark bursts into his room with Chenle. "What happened?!"

Renjun splutters out something that doesn't sound like words even to him and gestures at the phone wildly. He buries his head in the pillows on his bed, hoping that heart would stop going at 5005 km/ph. He's going to die. He knows it. Na Jaemin is a murderer.

Chenle lets out a dolphin-like laugh, so he assumes they saw the text. 

Not raising his head, Renjun holds his hand out for his phone. A cold metal lands in his hand.

**You:**

Me too

He locks his phone and endures Mark and Chenle's teasing for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I'm sorry? But have this as peace offering.

A weird anticipation settles in the bottom of Renjun's stomach when he steps out of the plane. Neither Mark nor he had paid for the in-flight Wi-Fi so their phones nearly give themselves aneurysms with the flooding of messages. He glances at Mark with a smile. It's probably the third member of their odd trio. Sure enough, Mark pulls out his beaten-up Galaxy to show "Hyuckie **(215)** " on the cracked screen. Renjun can't help laughing. Donghyuck has this terrible habit of typing one sentence across five messages. It used to annoy Renjun to no end but now, it is just one of those that makes him so fond of his best friend.

Renjun shoulders his backpack, the weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach never leaving him. He can't place it, but it isn't _bad_ , per se. "What is he on about this time?" It was probably about peanut butter on chilli, or whatever new food combination he had found. God, had Renjun missed him.

Renjun steps out into the blinding mid-afternoon sunlight, eyes smarting in protest at the sudden shift from darkness to light. He blinks until the black spots in his vision disappear. They clear to reveal the pastel shop fronts and hangul letters on their signs. He is back on Korean soil.

It strikes Renjun that Mark hadn't said anything in a while and he turns back worriedly. The seagull-eyebrowed boy is staring at his phone with a pinched frown. Hesitantly, Renjun calls out: "Mark...?"

In a voice that is hollow and entirely un-Mark, his best friend says, "Donghyuck has a boyfriend."

It is at that exact moment that shit well and truly hits the fan.

x

"Sungchan is so cute, you won't believe it, Junnie," Donghyuck says, excitedly, as soon as Renjun steps into his house. He grabs Renjun, pulling him to sit on the olive couch with expensive throw pillows. Donghyuck's second sister walks into the room, curlers in her hair and bowl of popcorn in one hand. She pauses, eyeing them distastefully. "Are you talking about that boy again?" Donghyuck is talking about people he likes? Well, that's new.

"Go away if you don't want to listen, then," Donghyuck sasses. His sister flips him off and turns on her heel to strut away. Being dramatic runs in the family.

"Well, anyway, as I was saying- wait, where is Mark? He didn't even reply to my messages." Donghyuck asks, leaning back to look at the door as though Mark would manifest from it magically.

Renjun curses both of his wholly too irritating best friends internally. "Oh, I think he said some club thing popped up or something like that?"

"In winter break?" Donghyuck asks.

Renjun shrugs. "You know how it is."

Donghyuck shakes his head. "That boy is such an overachiever I swear."

"Hyuck-ah," Renjun begins cautiously. "I don't want to ask this-"

"I know, I know," Donghyuck says, waving his hand dismissively. "I told Sungchan that I was in love with somebody and we decided to keep it casual until I got over the dumbass-" here Donghyuck's voice breaks- "I can't keep waiting for somebody who will never love me the way I want to be loved, you know?" He sounds so sad, so vulnerable, all his devil-may-care nowhere to be seen that Renjun doesn't have the heart to berate him.

x

In between his best friends' messed-up love lives, Renjun half-forgets his own. (That's a lie. He had a dream about knight Jaemin knight saving Renjun from a dangerous and sexy dragon Jeno just last night. He can't remember how it ended, but he thinks he kissed both of them.)

So when Jaemin shows up at his doorstep one evening after Renjun had Mark heard go on how annoying Donghyuck for an hour straight, surprised might be an understatement to how Renjun feels. 

Jaemin is leaning against his doorframe, his eyes are blazing and he looks _pissed_. Jeno emerges from behind him and he doesn't look any happier.

Renjun is not the type to get afraid easily, but he might have been shaking a little at that moment. In an attempt to diffuse the tension, he says: "Hi...?"

Jaemin dashes all those hopes. "And where have you been?" He asks, voice cold.

"Uh, look, guys, I can explain," Renjun say, stepping back nervously.

Jeno raises an eyebrow, a little condescendingly and _what the fuck_ Renjun shouldn't find that attractive. "Go ahead," Jeno says, stepping forward.

Renjun takes another step back. "Look, it's just something came up and I've been kinda trying to handle that..."

"Uh-huh." Jeno nods, utterly unamused as he takes a step forward. "So what happened to all that 'I want to date you when I get back to Korea?'"

Renjun's cheeks burn when he remembers those words. "Don't say it like that!"

"Why?" Jeno asks again, voice frigid, as he leans back on an armchair. "Didn't you mean it?"

"I meant it-!" Renjun stops himself when he sees Jaemin suppressing a smile. Renjun deflates. "You're doing this on purpose."

Jeno breaks the facade, letting his famous eye-smile take over his face. "A little bit, yeah."

Renjun glowers at both of them, but the force of his happiness hinders its effect. He really, really likes these boys.

"Aww, don't be mad, Renjunnie," Jaemin coos, nothing like the intimidating boy who had shown up on Renjun's doorstep. "You're just really cute when you're flustered. Sorry, we scared you~"

"No, I liked it," Renjun mumbles under his breath. 

Jaemin full-on beams. "Could you say that a little louder for the audience? We couldn't hear you."

"I said I liked it, oh my God, is this what dating you is like?"

"Oh?" Jeno asks, more than a little smug. "Are we dating, now?"

"You want to date me, too, don't deny it," Renjun says, pointing an accusatory finger at Jeno. 

Jeno eyes Renjun from head-to-toe and smiles. "I won't."

"Oh my God, oh my God," Renjun mutters hotly. "Shut up."

"Make me."

And so, Renjun does. Apparently kissing his boys didn't only happen in dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment. I feed off your attention


End file.
